Charles Richter
Charles Richter (Big Money Ho' Ridah) // God-Blooded After being discharged from the military due to disability (shrapnel in my lower back back), I set about making my way in arms dealing business. You ever built a new type of gun? On my "down time," I kept cover as a pimp. It was useful. I ain't telling you no more about that, or about my life before those crazy motherfuckers showed up. It ain't important right now. The Glorious Golden Bastard and the Glorious Golden Asshole made my life into a real hell. Got me involved with werewolves, the technocracy, and all kinds of shit. Did I mention tweedle-dee-and-tweedle-dums dropped a space station on it and cause all hell to break loose? The jail bait with them was pretty cool, though. The kid with them was, well, a kid. The tiny Asian man (I now know him as Daisifu) with them took quite a liking to her, and took her in as a student. Fucking Technocracy sent us to Portland. I swear, one day, I'm gonna go back there and cut down that racist sonofabitch, and put an end to his fucking shenanigans. That motherfucker needs to die for the good of fucking EVERYONE. And of course, Solomon (Bastard) and Rhodes (Asshole) decide they want to stick around here for a bit. Hell to the no-- I said fuck it and left. Who in he hell was going to stop me?! OR them?! Took me walking away for them to figure out they didn't have to do a damn thing that they didn't want to! And of course, they followed like sheep. Especially Solomon. I don't think he understood I had no intention of being his damn meatbag to hold others off whil he pretended to know shit. Kiss my ass. So while we're there we meet the father of all vampires (by the name of "Kayen"), who ain't what anybody had thought. He was praying! Praying, and in the language of a long-lost village no doubt. So we talked him into coming with us to New York. Mostly 'cause he was already planning on it. We got to New York and who should we find but Terasu. Apparently that language the Father-of-Bloodsuckers was praying in? His. And somehow, the two were distantly related? Anyway, this new guy that found us and Rhodes were able to extract him from a man named Haverson. Terasu was unconscious the whole time, as we made our way into a fight, where this "Kayen" had one last request: take Terasu and GTFO. So I did. Terasu took his sweet ass time deciding whether he should trust me or not. That was a pleasant change from the other crazy fuckers that followed me without a second thought. We made our way to New Orleans so he could go the hell home. He took me with him. I was surprised. Well, soon as we got there the whole place was under attack. Now I admit I had no interest in his people. I was interested in what was in the village. But the people are crucial, and as primitive as they may be, they're still people, and against the outside world, they had no chance. I've done the best I can for them so far. We will continue to push and improve no matter what. I've come to care a great deal for these people. And of course, not too long later Rhodes shows up. And with a new crazy-ass friend to boot! I remember thinkig "Damn it, what fresh hell is this?!" I had gotten the hell away from these crazy assholes, and then Daisifu Terasu (that's his title) decides I got to be his Teacher. And you know what? I can't even get drunk anymore. Or high. Which m eans I had to deal with this while SOBER. Next Solomon shows up with this asshole and says "He's my friend, I trust him!" And in typical sheep fashion, Solomon got himself stabbed in the back and brought down hell on OUR people with his carelessness and arrogance. Then he died. Serves him right. Terasu and I started developing a plan that involved leaving the village. We did so, and while trying to carry out these plans, we run smack into the technocracy, and find this motherfucker working for them, along with Haverson. I got to admit, they're kind of alright for the Technocracy, especially for not turning us in. Terasu wasn't there. Rhodes and I ran into his ex, the jail bait (I still wonder what she saw in him), and the kid, Misa, both of whom had been "reconditioned" and no longer remembered their past lives. Interestingly enough, This Decker guy was working with the people the Technocracy intended to take out. Temporary alliance, bam, mission done. Of course, in large part because Decker left the target to his death at the last minute, not bothering to hide that he didn't want to fight us. He stayed for a chat, and told me to give him a call when we wanted to talk, after delving into some philosophical bullshit he could've just cut right through. So we do some investigating and find out more than a few things. I'll spare you details. We end up deciding to work with this Decker short-term towards a common goal. I have to admit, how nice he's being to be is kind of creepin' me out, but it's easier than being pissy I suppose. No one's thrilled. He can't find the goddess (her name is Ziyou) that sired me. Don't ask. He seems a little too interested in the fact that she reached out to me for nothing more than a prayer. Then he shows Rhodes a video and Rhodes's mind ends up broken right at the worst fuckin' time. And of course, all our plans are shot, because "his cover is blown," or some shit. Is there nothing that can get me high at all? For real? 'Cause I could really use it right about now. Category:PCs